


Wendigo

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Horror, Humor, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, mythical characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Tony encounter a terrifying creature while investigating the death of a Marine at Shenandoah National Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigo

"This is a waste of time.”  
  
"Gibbs sent us out here for a reason, Probie," Tony replied shortly, heading into the store in Shenandoah, where they'd been sent to investigate the death of a Marine. He went over to the register and took out his badge.

"NCIS," Tony said, holding up his badge.  
  
"How can I help you guys?"  
  
"We're investigating the death of Gunnery Seargant Matt Kilcher," said Tim, showing a picture of the Marine. "He was from Shenandoah."  
  
"I knew him," the clerk said, taking the picture. "He used to come in here with his son once a week to buy bait. They went fishing once a week, when the weather was nice."  
  
"When was the last time you saw Sergeant Kilcher?" Tony asked.  
  
"A week ago. He came in on his regular day, but not with his son. He bought a bunch of groceries. He was really nervous about something."  
  
"Did he say where he was going?" Tim asked.  
  
"Not to me. His cell phone rang as he was leaving. I heard him say something about camping in the park, right as he left."  
  
"Is there an entrance to the National Park around here?"  
  
"About a mile up the road, on your left."  
  
"Thanks," Tim said.They turned and left the store.  
  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
I can't believe we're stuck out here," Tim said, kicking the flat tire on the sedan. "What's better is the fact that we don't have a spare tire in the trunk!"  
  
"That's not my fault, Probie. Calm down, will ya?"  
  
"It's dark out here, and I'm not walking in the woods after dark."  
  
"Oh come on, McBoyScout. Didn't you learn how to survive--"  
  
Tony stopped talking and turned his head, as if he were listening for something.   
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what--"  
  
 _"Help me! Help!"_  
  
"Someone's out there." Tony drew his gun. "Come on, we have to help them." He took off running into the woods.  
  
"Wait up!" Tim said, running after Tony, gun drawn. He ran down the path where Tony had gone, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Come on, Tony! Quit screwing around!"  
  
Tim did not hear a sound.  
  
"This isn't funny, Tony!"  
  
Suddenly, he felt a cold breeze behind him. He whipped around, expecting to see Tony, but he saw no one.  
  
"Ton--"  
  
Tim's scream was cut off when he felt his body being yanked into the trees by something invisible. He hit his head on a low branch, and fell unconscious.  
  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Tim was cold when he woke up. As his vision slowly returned to normal, he realized he was in a cave, and his arms were strung up above his head.  
  
"What the--" He tried to free his wrists, but ended up swinging himself. He bumped into something solid to his right. He turned his head, and saw Tony hanging next to him. He kicked his friend with his boot-covered foot.  
  
"Tony! Wake up!"  
  
Tony roused, and turned his head.  
  
"Probie! You're alive!"  
  
"What the hell is going on, Tony?"  
  
"I don’t know."  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"I don’t know."  
  
"You're not being very helpful."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The wailing cry of the Creature shut them both up.  
  
They looked up to see a shadow on the wall of the cave. The shadow belonged to a tall, skeletal creature with long, dangling arms. It was slowly moving into the cave.  
  
"What do we do?" Tim whispered.  
  
Tony looked around himself for the first time. That was when he noticed the cave floor beneath him. It was littered with human bones.  
  
"Um, I think we're dinner."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
They watched as the shadow grew smaller as the creature got closer. Tony rapidly worked to free himself from whatever was holding him up. Right before the creature rounded the corner, it stopped, and shrieked, as if something were hurting it.  
  
"What's happening?" Tim asked, momentarily stopping his frantic quest to free his wrists.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the creature shrieked again in pain as it was set aflame.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
They watched as the creature writhed, and slowly fell to the ground. Suddenly, Tony felt someone wrap an arm around his waist. He looked down to see a man younger than Tim, wearing a torn Army jacket, with his arm around him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he said, squirming.  
  
"The guy who just saved your ass. Hold still, unless you want me to leave you here."  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
The man pushed himself up on a rock and sliced through the vines with a hunting knife. Tony fell loosely into his arms, and the man slowly maneuvered him to the ground. As Tony worked on getting the vines off of his wrists, The man freed Tim.  
  
"Again, who are you?" Tony asked as he stood and brushed himself off.  
  
"My name is Sam. What you just saw was a Wendigo."  
  
"A _what_? Those things are myth," Tim said.  
  
"A myth almost had you for dinner," came another voice from in front of them. They looked up to see a man with jeans, a leather jacket and biker boots walking toward them, holding a blow torch.  
  
"That's my brother, Dean."  
  
"Did you really just set that thing on fire?" Tim asked incredulously.  
  
"It's the only way to kill the bastards. I'm not sure how one of those things got this far East."  
  
"I'm glad it's gone," said Tony. He suddenly thought to pat his jeans pocket. His phone was still in it. "I have to call Gibbs."  
  
"You can't tell anyone about this thing," Sam warned him.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't plan to. We have a case to solve."  
  
"Matt Kilcher?"  
  
"How did you know that? Who are you?" Tim said accusingly.  
  
"We were looking for him too," said Dean. "That thing that almost ate you for dinner is what killed him."  
  
"That just made our jobs a whole lot easier," Tony said. He turned away to call Gibbs.  
  
Tim turned to Sam and Dean.  
  
"Do either of you know how to change a tire?"   
  
**END**


End file.
